Fearless Night
by tAkuMi aZuKi
Summary: Aimi Akane, the pureblood princess returned to the academy with some secret business. What business are these and how is she connected to each one of them in the academy? Will things go the way she planned them to be or Zero will just disapponint her?
1. Miserable Return

-†-

Kumi: Hello… I'm back. I'm editing Fearless Nights starting from June 8, 2010. I hope it will be better than the past. I'll be changing a few things but they'll be the same concept.

Zero: Geez. How can you still write?

Kumi: Oh. Zero missed me! I'm so touch. XD. then, let's start.

* * *

**Fearless Nights**

**1****st**** night: Miserable Return**

* * *

"Zero… Zero… Zero!" Aimi Akane woke up from her nightmare with her silver hair still a mess. She stared at her so-called _guardian_, Yuuma Setsuna, who was sitting on her couch comfortably not worrying about her having a nightmare. _Is he really my guardian or what?_ She thought. He was even reading a magazine. Yuuma then noticed that her princess was awake and he raised his head to greet Aimi who is still a mess with her black Nightshirt. "Good morning, Yuuma-kun." Aimi greeted him in a smiled.

"Good morning, Aimi-hime." Yuuma greeted back returning her loving smile. Yuuma went back to reading the magazines about some occurrences in the world. He then remembered some work that he just finished. He looked back at Aimi who is now getting ready for bath. She didn't mind to be just in her underwear in front of Yuuma since he was the one who took care of her ever since. "Ah, Aimi-hime." She turned to look at him, now just in her lingerie. "I've finished talking with Kaien-kun. You can transfer anytime you want. The papers are already settled." He informed her.

"Is that so?" She went in the bathroom completely removing everything then filling the bathtub with warm water. "So, what exactly happened there?" She asked sinking to the warm water with her silver hair pulled up in a bun.

"It seems that Rido-sama attacked the academy in order to acquire the Kuran princess, Kuran Yuuki-sama." He continued his report now reading the magazine again. "But Kaien-kun said that it's safe now." He finished and then stood up. "I'll be preparing your breakfast." He turned to leave putting the magazine open in Aimi's bed making sure she'll read that article about a certain man. _It has been a while. Soon I'll be meeting him again._ She closed her eyes relaxing.

Aimi and Yuuma immediately went to the academy making sure that they had packed everything they needed. They arrived at Cross Academy after such a long ride. She yawned waking up from her sleep. Aimi was just sitting in the car and yet she got tired from it. They rode off from their black limousine to meet a long staircase. "It has been a while. How nostalgic." She smiled whilst Yuuma picked her luggage.

"Aimi-hime, let's go." He called now on half the staircase while Aimi was still at the bottom. She nodded and picked one bag and dashed to him.

* * *

"A new student?" Zero asked while leaning on the wall. The Headmaster was going on about how cute she is and that he'll be surprised once he saw her. He was also saying that she'll be in the night class and everything about his pacifism but Zero didn't mind any of it thinking about how many blood-sucking monsters area there disgusted about it. "Geez, you can just stop accepting new students." Zero stated angered by a new vampire he hasn't even met. A knock came at the door then a man with the raven messy hair and bloody red eyes entered carrying a pile of luggage. Zero just eyed him.

"Ah, you must be Yuuma-kun." Kaien smiled rushing towards him to checking on something behind the tall man in front of him who was wearing a black slacks topped with a white Dress shirt unbuttoned except for the middle button making him look messy. "Where is she?" Kaien beamed excited. A girl stepped in with her silver hair tied in a loose ponytail and her bloody red eyes shining with an emotionless look. She was wearing a black tea gown that only reached her knee making her look innocent. Zero stood straight realizing that the petite girl in front of him was Aimi.

"Mizune." He murmured and they just gaze at each other intensely. Zero stared at her with shock whilst Aimi gave him an emotionless look. She turned to Kaien breaking the gaze and he suddenly found the floor attractive. Yuuma eyed him, observing every move he made. Aimi smiled at Kaien who had pulled her in a tight hugged after she turned to him.

"I missed you Kaien-san." She smiled hugging him back. They broke free with Kaien faking tears. Then a certain girl with long auburn hair entered the room in her Night Class Uniform. It was Yuuki tears of excitement in her eyes. Aimi turned around to see Yuuki and was shocked that she was the Kuran Princess. She read it from the magazine which contained the information about Zero being one of the strongest vampire hunters in history.

"Mizune-chan!" Yuuki bursted and Aimi smiled naturally at her friend. It has been a while since they last met. But this was really unexpected. The last time they met they were both humans but now they were both pureblood princess. She pulled Aimi in a tight hugged missing her friend deeply. She just suddenly vanished one day. "I missed you, Mizune-chan." Zero eyed them catching the name Yuuki called her. She still doesn't know what her real name is.

"Uhm, Yuuki-chan, please call me Aimi. Aimi Akane." She smiled. Yuuki pulled back and smiled, nodding in agreement. Then Aimi turned to Yuuma who was still eyeing Zero's every move. "Yuuma-kun." She called and he turned to face her. "You may leave now, as promised." She smiled and Yuuma stared at her in disagreement and sighed giving in.

"Is this really okay?" He asked not sure of leaving his princess alone. "Fine. As promised." He gave in and then turning to Kaien. "Please call me if anything happens with my troublesome princess." He bowed and then turned to Aimi before leaving. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him. "Take care." Yuuma then turned to leave.

"Then, I think I'll be leaving. How about you, Yuuki-chan?" She asked. Aimi was completely ignoring Zero's presence while Zero flinched every time the Akane princess moved. He was bothereds by her presence alone. Still Aimi was unaffected by him in any way.

"No. I still have matters to attend to" She replied. Aimi smiled and turned around to face Kaien.

"Then, I'll be going, Otou-sama." Aimi said and Kaien smiled like a child and rushed to her trying to hugged her but she avoided it earning a whimper from her.

"That's so cruel Aimi-chan. I was so happy you still call me dad." He pouted. Aimi walked towards the door only carrying one of her luggage. "How about your other luggage?" Kaien asked.

"Please let the one who's supposed to fetch me carry it." She smiled. The one who's supposed to fetch her will be in great trouble. She's going to tease him and want to trouble him as much.

"Nothing's really change." She said commenting about the academy. She was taking a stroll under the bright sunlight. She had loved the sunlight ever since she can remember. Aimi was not paying attention when she bumped to someone. "Ouch." She turned to the guy who bumped to her. He has blonde hair. "Are you okay?" She asked being the nice girl.

"Do you think I'm okay? Geez. AH! I have to hurry." He rushed away from her, running towards the Chairman's office. His blonde hair and cute sapphire eyes were remarkable

"He's kinda cute." Aimi commented.

* * *

Aidou opened the door panting. He was running. Aidou was supposed to fetch the Akane princess before class but he woke up late and now he was so late. "Excuse me! Is Akane-sama here?" He asked and the chairman and Yuuki turned to him. Zero has left a while ago wondering who knows where.

"Aimi-chan? She left a few moments ago." Kaien replied and Aidou got scared. He is gonna be in trouble with this. Kaname would definitely punish him. Then he saw Yuuki standing there having her business with Kaien. He bowed to leave and turned to the door but Kaien called to him. "Yes?" He asked.

"Aimi-chan said that you should bring her luggage." He said as what Aimi commanded he looked over to a pile of luggage Aimi had left for him. He walked with them and was really mad about what happened to him. If only that girl didn't bump to him, he might have come before the pureblood left. He was really irritated. He reached the Moon Dorm opening it, then dragging the luggage.

"I swear that if I see that girl again, I'll…" He said.

"You'll what?" A girl asked from his back.

"I'll turn her into a pulp!" He turned and saw Aimi followed by Kaname. He was shocked by what he saw. Then it came to him. "Kaname-sama!" He bowed his head and the two pureblood passed him.

"You heard him, Kaname-nii-san." Aimi teased Aidou with a smiling face. Kaname just looked at Aidou with some kind of disappointment.

"Aidou, speaking like that to a pureblood is kinda disrespectful, don't you think?" Kaname said with his serious voice. He was still bowing his head for apology.

"Sorry, Akane-sama." Aimi jumped in front of him and he raised his head to see a smiling Aimi. It was her natural smile.

"Don't worry." She smiled and then turned to Kaname "Kaname-nii-san, don't punish him okay?" She said playfully. Kaname nodded and she smiled and faced Aidou again. "Let's be friends okay?" She reached out to her hand and she had a handshake with him. "Aimi is okay." After a few moments Yuuki came back, it was almost time for class. "YUUKI-CHAN!" Aimi beamed at her.

"Mi— Aimi-chan." was the only thing Yuuki could speak.

"Call me Mizune if you like, just don't call me Mizune around Zero, okay?" She smiled and Yuuki nodded. Since its already time for class, they decided to leave Aimi in the dorm alone, knowing full well that she can handle herself.

* * *

Zero was on his bed lying down skipping his prefect duty because a certain guy, Kairi Hibari, is handling it for him. He was thinking about Aimi who has vanished for years and now has come back… _Why the hell is she here!_ Zero thought. He tossed to his right and then left. _I'm not gonna get some sleep like this. _He went up decided that he has to go on a walk while Aimi was bored at her room and decided to go and take a stroll around the academy. She was walking under the night sky and the cold air blowing her silver eyes. She was just strolling when she remembers White Lily, so she ran on the stable and ran towards White Lily. "White Lily!" She screamed and she petted the horse. White Lily recognized her soft touch. "It has been a while, right?" She let out a sigh and then closed her eyes to remember a distant past.

"_Wow! What a lovely horse! Zero-kun, come on, name her." Aimi pursued Zero on naming her with an innocent smile plastered on her face. They decided to take a stroll at the new academy and found a horse table. They went inside to see a white lovely horse._

"_Mizune." Zero replied lazily making her pout. She was childish as always._

"_Geez. Zero-kun, that's my name! Don't give the horse the name of your girlfriend!" He sighed at her still pouting face. _

"_What do you want to name her then?" He asked putting his hands on the top of her head making her think of a cute name for the cute horse in front of them._

"_Hmm… let's see, since she's white and she's a girl… WHITE LILY! I'll name her white lily!" She squeeled._

"It sure has been a while, huh, White lily." She was petting her when suddenly she heard footsteps and when she turned around; to her surprise, it was Zero. "Kiryuu-kun, hello." She stopped petting the horse and plastered that emotionless side of her in her face. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave." Zero stood there and Aimi stopped by at the entrance. "Take care, ZERO" she murmured but she knew very well that Zero heard her.

* * *

Kumi: I'm tired. I made a lot of editing here.

Zero: You shouldn't have come back in the 1st place.

Kumi: But I want to. I started it, I have to finish it. Anyway, please read and review.


	2. Memories

Kumi: Yay! I'm here Again. This is my 2nd chapter. I hope you all like it. Also in the 1st chapter, I changes Aimi's last name to Akane then I reworded some parts. I also changed Zero and Aimi's conversations.

Zero: Fine. Just get this over with already.

Kumi: Sigh. As impatient as ever. Then, let's start.

* * *

**Fearless Nights**

**2****nd**** night: Memories**

Zero turned around upon hearing his name but she was nowhere to be found. _DAMN!_ Why does he even care if she called him Zero? It was his name but why does it feel different when Aimi's the one who says his name? He looked over at White Lily and the horse whinned. _Why did she return? Why now?_ As he looked at White Lily he can't help but remember Aimi in the past. The Aimi that was human, Mizune Chitose.

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Mizune Chitose." Aimi bowed. During the past, when she was still Mizue she had a brown hair tied in a bun, with mesmerizing brown eyes covered by her sunglasses. "I'll be in your care." The upcoming hunter raised her head in a sincere smile. A smile that he might never see again. Zero didn't give a damn about her at all. What he just thought was she's going to train as a vampire hunter under Kaien and then leave after that. Never did he think anything more than that._

_His love was just for the one who took care of her, Yuuki. She was just another nuisance in his damn life. He should never pay attention to her. She then noticed Zero and calmly smiled at him that made him turned to another direction leaving her wondering._

Zero stood still and after opening his eyes he decided to leave the stable. Triggering things was something Aimi was good at. She was a troublesome girl; that was something Zero was sure of. He walked towards the sun dorm not wondering about his job as a prefect.

* * *

Aimi, on the other hand was walking towards the Moon Dorm. She stared blankly at the moon which made her reminiscent about their past together. This night was too much for her. She doesn't want any memory about Zero but what can she do stop them.

"_Kiryuu-kun, what are you doing?" Aimi asked appearing from behind Zero still wearing her middle-school uniform. Zero was reading the newspaper, isn't that obvious? Aimi was really bubbly and very annoying at time. She already knew things and still she would ask._

"_Can't you see?" Zero replied. Aimi smiled and sat beside Zero in the couch. She then took a look at what he was reading. "Hey! You're leaning too much!" Zero yelled and Aimi relaxed her back on the couch. "What are you doing here?" Zero asked still looking at the newspaper. Aimi didn't response and when Zero looked at her, her eyes were closed. "Mizune…" Zero leaned a bit observing her peaceful face. She opened her eyes and Zero pulled back._

"_Well, I don't have anyone to go with." She replied. There was a spring ball in their school and, obviously, Zero and Aimi are not attending. She sat and looked at him. "I was not close with anyone except for Yuuki-chan and Kiryuu-kun." She smiled looking at her. She was really looking forward to the ball and yet she was smiling when she said she couldn't attend. Zero glanced at her to see tears in her eyes. "And I was looking forward to it." She said._

_Zero was at lost for words. Ever since she came no one ever noticed her. Everyone was so scared with something about her. Zero pulled her in a hug which surprised Aimi. It was too unusual for Zero to do that. "Then, let's go together." Aimi looked up at him and smiled._

_I was so happy that time._ Aimi said then she continued her walking then sooner or later arriving at the Moon Dorm to see a worried Yuuki and an angry Kaname. It was already late and the Night Class had come back. Yuuki hugged her worried about where she was. When Yuuki came to check on her, she was not in her room. "Yuuki-chan." She stared at everyone. They all look so sleepy. _Have they been looking for me?_ She thought.

"Where have you been?" Kaname asked. Yuuki pulled back and cling to her dearest brother. Aimi smiled and sighed, giving up from Kaname's warning gaze.

"I just took a walk." She explained but Kaname's eyes showed that he doesn't believe her. "Geez. Your eyes said." She cleared her throat and then act as if she was fixing something then stood up like Kaname. "A walk for hours?" Aimi continued mimicking Kaname's voice and eyes. "Right?" Aimi kid. The night class laughed but when Kaname looked at them, they stopped scared. He stared at her and she smiled. "Sorry. I just encountered someone on the way home and the moon stunned me a bit." Aimi replied and Kaname realizing what happened believed her.

"Next time, don't do something unnecessary." Kaname said and then everyone retreated to their own room sleeping. _Unnecessary? Maybe it really is._ She said and then stared at the floor covering her eyes with her locks.

* * *

"_Zero!" Aimi called. Ever since that ball, she __would often cling to her every once in a while. Zero turned around to see her running towards her then she tripped. "Ouch." She said in a sitting position. She was so much in pain that she didn't notice Zero walked towards her. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" Zero asked. She stared at up and smiled. Zero squatted down on her level and looked at her wounds. "Don't run so carelessly." He continued. Aimi had a few wounds on her knees. He stood up while Aimi still sat there. "Are you gonna sit there all day?" Zero asked. "We're going home." He said. _

"_I can't stand up." She said. He heard her sigh. She didn't notice Zero squat down again in position where he can carry her. _

"_I'll carry you." Zero said and Aimi shot her eyes back at Zero. She smiled and nodded. "Hurry up." He commanded._

Zero shot his eyes open to see that it was already morning. He didn't even get enough sleep. What is she doing to him? Every time he closed his eyes, he was always reminded by her. Everything was all about them. Everything was finished in the past. He shouldn't care about her anymore. No not anymore. Zero stood up walking to the classroom. He didn't mind getting ready for class, just few touches would do. Well, he just plans on sleeping the whole time anyway.

* * *

Aimi was in her room writing some things about her paperwork. Even if she became a pureblood vampire she would not quit being a vampire hunter. A pureblood vampire who hunts vampires. That was her. She stretched her arms upon finishing half her work. It was daylight already. "It's too much work." She said. Yagari has given her too much work in exchange of a month dozing off, sleeping. Well, what can she do? She's a vampire. "Yagari-senpai is so scary." Aimi commented. Aimi decided to go and see if she could chat a bit with Kaien. She peeked to see if someone was still awake.

Aimi was still in her pajamas. She tiptoed carrying her stuffed bear in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" She heard an unfamiliar voice but she was sure to be in trouble. Aimi turned around to see Kain standing there, leaning on the wall, in his pajamas. "You sure are sneaky." He yawned.

"Well, I was just getting something to drink and I didn't want to wake anyone up." She lied waving her hands in front of her. He opened one of his eyes and then later she was dragged by him. "Huh?" She said.

"Sorry, Aimi-sama. It was an order from Kaname-sama." He said dragging her forcefully to her room. She was struggling. Kain was dragging her by her shirt and he was pulling her like a toy car behind! Aimi was screaming 'No' so loud that everyone woke up. "Please be quiet, Aimi-sama." He doesn't seem pleading though. Aidou peeked out to see Kain dragging Aimi.

"Ai-Aimi-sama!" He yelled. Kain stopped a bit and looked at him. "Wha-What are you doing to Aimi-sama?" Aidou asked rushing towards her.

"Aidou-kun! Save me!" She yelled.

"It's an order. From Kaname-sama." Aidou froze scared more of Kaname than Aimi. He retreated back, and he retreated fast.

"Be a good girl, Aimi-sama." He said then shut the door. _NO!_ Aimi sighed giving up then looking at Kain. She crossed her hands across her chest and pouted. She then was dragged back to her room. Kain carried her and tucked her in her queen-sized bed. He was about to open the door.

"This is unfair." She said making Kain turned to her. She was crying. "Everyone follows Kaname-nii-san but nobody follows me." She said complaining. Kain walked towards her and pat her head. "Huh?" Aimi turned to her.

"You're still a kid compared to an adult like Kaname-sama." He explained. "Rather than a follower, maybe a friend will be okay." She smiled. That smile was so heart melting. It's warm and sincere. _Is she really Aimi-sama?_ He asked himself.

"Then, let's be friends."

* * *

Kumi: Hi! I changed the memories that I put last time and I guess this is better. Well the last part with Kain just came into me and since I want to make it longer I put in it.

Zero: SO what?

Kumi: It important to let them know what we just change, but I guess with this much of a difference it's pretty obvious. Then please read and review.


	3. Like the Past

Kumi: Hello! This is chapter 3 of fearless night. Yay! It's a new chapter again!

Zero: Will you shut up.

Kumi: Geez Zero. Why can't you try and be nice to me?

Zero: Just shut up.

Kumi: Aren't you glad I'm not sleeping late now?

Zero: You still sleep late!

Kumi: No I don't!

Zero: Yes you do.

Kumi: (pouts)

Zero: Why are you pouting again? Sigh. Never mind.

* * *

**Fearless Nights**

**3****rd**** night: Like the past**

* * *

After that simple talk with Kain, a knock came by her and so she stood up and opened it. In front of her was a very sleepy vampire with dark reddish maroon colored hair and blue eyes. It was Shiki Senri. "Senri-kun." Aimi said blinking in confusion. "Wh-What is it?" She asked then Shiki pulled Aimi's stuffed bear in front of him.

"This is yours, right, Aimi-sama?" He asked and she nodded. Shiki handed the bear to her and left yawning on his way back. She left the bear in front of Shiki's room when Kain was pulling him back. She closed the door and hugged the bear smiling. This was an important item and yet she left it on the hallway.

"Sorry, Zone. For leaving you there." She was talking to the bear. "You must be lonely." She smiled again and walked to her bed. Aimi fell asleep easily and her bear stuck in her arms, hugging it.

* * *

There were a lot of screams from the outside and due to her good hearing, Aimi woke up instantly. She sat up, her hair a mess. Aimi covered herself under her blanket but it was futile. She sat up and dragged herself to fix things for school. She walked out of the room, yawning whilst carrying her white bear. "Good Morning." She said walking down towards the other vampires. Kaname walked towards her then started fixing some of her hair. "Nii-san?" She asked still sleepy.

"You should fix your hair." Kaname replied. Aimi looks at him as his older brother. He was always caring. She was like a little girl that you need to watch out for every time. Well, in vampire years, she is certainly young. She smiled and hugged Kaname, still holding unto her bear. "Aimi." She replied.

"Kaname-nii-san, Thank you." She smiled and Kaname sighed. She was so childish. The other vampires then prepared to go out and then later the gates of the moon dorm creaked open revealing a group of girls screaming for Idol and Wild. Some called out to other vampires. Among the crowd are two men in day class uniform, though they were not cheering for the class of beauties. One was asking the girls to keep quiet, charming them. And the other was glaring icily at the girls, scaring them. The charming one was Kaito, a new prefect and a vampire hunter. And the other is none other than Zero.

Aimi walked beside Kaname smiling lovingly. The girls started to whisper but was later charmed when she waved at them and smiled. Though that was not her sincere smile, they were still charmed. Everyone was quiet as the beauty passed by them. She was still holding on her stuffed bear tightly.

Zero noticed the bear that she was holding and froze on the spot. He remembered it well. He was the one who gave it to her during her birthday. _Why is she still holding unto it?_ He asked himself. Kaito turned to him to see that stunned expression of his. "Kiryuu-senpai?" Kaito touched his shoulder and he collected himself. Kaito's green eyes blinked and the wind blow his black hair. "Is there something wrong?" He stood straight and walked away from his sight.

Aidou walked towards the happy Aimi. "That's so great, Aimi-sama." He beamed. "You got the girls' hearts with just one smile." He continued. Aimi smiled grateful of his complement. She told him thank you and then the teacher came revealing Toga Yagari's face. Aimi stood up smashing her hand on the table making everyone look at her.

"Yagari-senpai!" She beamed and when everyone looked at her, she sat back down and blush a deep red. After class, Aimi decided to pay Kaien a visit. "Otou-sama!" She yelled still carrying her stuffed bear, opening the door to see Yagari, Kaien, Kaito and Zero there. "Ah." She flushed again, embarrassed. She bowed. "Sorry, I think I should come back later." She turned to the door and was about to leave when a hand stopped her. She turned around and to her surprise, it was Zero. They stood there staring at each other. "Please let go of my hand." She said her stuffed bear on the other. Zero's gripped tighten and he let go calmly. Aimi's locks hid her eyes.

The tension was too much in the room. "Ai-Aimi-chan, why are you here?" Kaien asked breaking the tension. Aimi turned to her, ah I mean him. She looked pass Zero and smiled. This took Zero back, seeing that smiled.

"Well, I was thinking of having a chat with Kaien-senpai and complain for the work Yagari-senpai gave me." She said in a childish tone. "It was too much." She continued. "Even if I sleep for too long, there wasn't much work in the hunter's association too." She crossed her arms and noticed that her bear was gone. "Eh? Where is Zone?" She said looking for it. Kaito pointed at Zero dragging it with him. "AH! What do you think you're doing?"She yelled grabbing Zone's other arm. "This is mine." She said.

"I'm taking it back." Zero retorted.

"No! This is mine!" She said again. "You gave it to me and it's not yours!" She answered back.

"I was the one who bought it! It was MY money." Zero fought. The two continued fighting just like the old times and the three others in the room sweat dropped. It was like they are so closed to each other again. Then after finally noticing that they were arguing, they stood straight and turned to each other's back. Aimi was holding on to Zone. "Just give it back." He calmly said. Aimi's grip tightened at the bear.

"No." She plainly replied. "Sorry, senpai-tachi. I'll just visit again sometime." Aimi ran away.

"Was that the Akane Princess? The clan of deep red?" Kaito asked the moment Aimi ran away from the room. "How did Kiryuu-senpai knew her?" He asked again.

"She was a former human named Mizune Chitose." Kaien didn't answer his question directly but it explained everything to him. "She studied under me." He continued. Kaito nodded understand. Zero grew darker by just hearing the name Mizune Chitose.

"She's not Mizune!" Zero yelled then ran away from the room as well. He shot the door behind him and slowed by the minute. "What am I getting angry with?" He asked himself. "Everything was all in the past." He face palmed. He then heard a loud bang coming from outside and when he stared at the window, he saw Aimi tripping in a group of trash bins. Kain was walking over to her. He was assigned by Kaname to be her babysitter.

"Aimi-sama, you should be more careful." Kain said helping the helpless girl.

"Well, it's in my nature." She smiled, taking his hand. Kain handed Zone to him. She threw it to him when he fell. "We should head back." She said then smelled the foul smell. "I need a bath." She said then they turned to leave towards the Moon Dorm. Zero, on the other hand, grew angry with no particular reason. Was it jealousy? Guilt? Pure anger? He didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't like what he saw.

* * *

Kumi: (still pouting) I managed to finish that.

Zero: I was jealous? Hardly possible.

Aimi: Hardly possible but not impossible.

Kumi: That's right. (happy again)Please read and review.


	4. Giving Up

-†-

Kumi: Hi! So I'm editing this chapter again. Thanks for all those who have been reading my stories and for everyone who favorites it. Also, I won't forget to thank the people who reviewed. I've started changing a lot starting the last chapter and this 4th chapter will be completely different from the last chapter four.

Zero: Fine. Stop talking.

Kumi: I don't want.

Zero: Why are you so damn-fucking rebellious?

Kumi: Just because. Then, let's ignore this cute little Zero and start!

Zero: Who are you calling little?

* * *

**Fearless Nights**

**4****th**** night: Giving Up**

* * *

Zero slept again in class and was ordered to stay for detention, leaving Kaito alone for the prefect duties. He was not in the mood for any job today. After that 'fight' with Aimi last night, he couldn't concentrate in anything at all. Everything was out of his mind. He made his way to the chairman's office and upon opening the door, he saw Aimi with Kaien and Yagari. It happened again. "Wh-why are you here again?" He asked not looking at her. She was wearing her hair in a bun and wearing those same eyeglasses in the past.

"Kiryuu-kun…" She muttered. "I… I was talking about work with Kaien-senpai and Yagari-senpai." She explained and looked away as well. She then stood up. "Would you mind to have a little chat?" She asked. He turned to her a little surprised by her question. Zero quickly composed himself.

"Why don't you go, Zero-kun?" Kaien said. "It wouldn't be bad, right?" That said and done, the two took off, walking beside each other.

"What do you want?" Zero asked, irritated and mad about walking with a vampire. Aimi didn't reply and instead, she looked up still walking. "Hey!" Zero called making her flinch.

"Well, it has been a while. Is that what I should say?" She asked turning to the annoyed Zero. She smiled. "Actually, I missed your company." Aimi admitted. "How about you? Did you miss me?" She asked hopping in front of him making him jump a bit. He turned away and didn't answer right away.

"Why would I miss a vampire?" He asked but in truth, even if just a little, he did miss her. He looked at Aimi who turned around. He sighed. She was probably mad now. "We-ll. You. You haven't changed one bit." He commented, changing the topic. She turned around pouting. That was the same reaction she would give him every time she's disappointed. "I… did miss you. Just a bit." He had to say that. She smiled and the beamed to him, pulling him in a tight hug. "He-Hey!" He yelled, shocked by this.

"Zero! I missed you a lot!" She said. He let her hugged him. Tears are present in her eyes as she hugs the taller boy. Then, After a few moments, Zero lightly pushed her, making her wonder as to why he did that. "Zero?" She asked confused.

"This will be the first and last." He stated.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She replied as if she doesn't know.

"Things will never be the same like in the past." He stared down and Aimi looked hurt. He turned around and she was about to stopped her but in the end she stood still. He walked away not speaking another word to her. _No, they will never be._ She thought to herself. She raised her hand up as if trying to chase the fading shadow of Zero. This was the last time. She cried and then Aimi fell on her knees crying. She then looked up to see Kaname.

"Kaname-nii-san." He bent down to her level and then hugged her, comforting her. Her eyes widen by his sudden movement. "Kaname-nii-san?" She asked. "I'm fine." Aimi said and he pulled back to look at her crimson eyes. "Don't worry about me." She comforted, trying not to worry her so-called brother more.

"You're my little sister." He stated. "I can't stop worrying about you." He added. She smiled and then patted his head. She stood up and he followed. "Don't cry anymore." Kaname continued. She nodded.

"I'll start anew." Aimi replied. "Maybe I'll try to forget about him too." She smiled. "This is sure weird." She turned around, her hands behind her. "I should give up, right?" That question wasn't directed to him. She was talking to someone else entirely. She spun around and revealed her smiling face. But in her eyes are saying that she was upset. "Isn't that right, Kaname-nii-san?" She asked.

"Are you really okay?" She nodded but did not direct his sight away. She was smiling sincerely but it was not like the happy smile she used to have. "Then, shall we head back?" He asked but she shook her head. "You're not coming?" She just smiled again.

"I want to be alone for a while." He nodded and then he turned to leave. Once he was out of sight, she took a deep breath in and smiled. "ZERO!" She yelled and then relaxed after taking that out. She spun around and stopped to look up and stare at the huge moon in sight. "What should I do?" She asked herself. "He gave up on me." She added to her past comment and then she smiled a bit sadly. "Should I give up?" She talked again in monotone. Who was she talking to anyway? She then smiled. "I shouldn't give up because..." She paused. "...that wouldn't be fun." She ended.

"What wouldn't be fun?" A voice from the darkness asked. A figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed the face of the other prefect, namely Kaito. She laughed nervously and scratched her hair a bit, messing some of it.

"No, It's nothing." She then smiled her sincere and sweet smile and stood straight. "Then, I'll be leaving." She ran from away from his sight, leaving the prefect confused about the pureblood's behaivor. Are they supposed to be like that but what confused him most is a certain feeling. He couldn't pinpoint which one is it. Is he...embarassed? No, he was not embarassed but rather charmed with her smile. Are those the same smile that she always gave Zero? Is this what he always felt when she smiled at him like that? Those questions ran into his mind. Her smile was sincere and sweet. _Is this how you always felt, Kiryuu-senpai?_ He asked to himself.

He then thought about Zero and Aimi's relationship. They loved each other in the past but now it was the complete opposite. They hated each other, or at least wanted to. He pitied them. Even if they still love each other, it was futile. She's a pureblood and he's hunter. To top it all, he hated her kind. It was so dramatic.

* * *

Kumi: And that's about it. I know it's short and all but please don't kill me. I'll be focusing on this story more so please review.

Zero: (yawn) Finally. You could finished this earlier if you wouldn't took a break and then eat every 30 minutes or less. I'm telling you, you're getting fatter by the minute.

Kumi: I'm not fat!

Zero: Yes you are.

Kumi: Am I fat, Kaname-kun?

Kaname: I think you're cute.

Kumi:(sobs)I am fat... and they call me chibi too.


	5. Valentine's Tears

-†-

Kumi: YAY! I get to update again. I'm really awesome. Hehe.

Zero: Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to do some other fan fiction?

Kumi: Well, I was supposed to work on Eien ni Egao but I'll do that later because I still have to get the lyrics of Life is like a boat. Anyway, I'll edit this first.

Zero: Go away.

Kumi: Don't say that Zero. I love you so much.

Zero: Shut up. Chibi.

Kumi: Chibi? FINE! Minna-san, let's start.

Zero: Get this over with already.

* * *

**Fearless Nights**

**5****th**** night: Valentine's Tears**

* * *

"_Is this really okay?" Aimi asked. This is one of those memories. A girl named Mizune was the one who asked that question. Zero stood in front of her and nodded. "I wonder, they're not going to laugh at me, are they?" Zero sighed at her. This was the 3__rd__ time._

"_Just go and gave them." He pushed him and then all the girls stared at her as she fidgeted with a pouch of cookies she was holding. _

"_Uhm.." She looked at them but they were already gone. They were scared of her and ran away from her. This made her sad. Zero then entered the room having witnessed everything. "I'm really no good, right?" She said stopping the urge to cry. Zero kept quiet. "Everyone is scared at me." Then she turned around and looked at him not bothering whether she was crying or not. "Why am I hated?" She cried and Zero hugged her. "Why?" She didn't stop and the cookies she was holding unto fell to the ground._

"Kiryuu-kun~" the chairman called to Zero swirling around. Zero turned to him irritated about the adult in front of her. "I was wondering if you can give this to Aimi-chan?" Zero twitched.

"Rejected." He replied then Kaien cried fake tears saying why he rejected. Zero just became more irritated. "Give it." He said and Kaien brightened up again. He handed him a pouch and was smiling happily.

"Be sure to give it okay." He said and then left. Zero looked at the pouch he was holding and wondered what it could be. He stopped minding because he knew best than to decipher what the chairman was thinking. Zero then started doing his rounds. He then later reached the hallway and heard voices. He recognizes one of the two voices. It was Aimi's. He then decided to hide.

"That would be fun." Aimi laughed. Zero peeked to see Kaito with her. He wondered why are they acting so friendly with each other. He's not getting jealous, is he? "But, I think Kiryuu-kun would mind that." And now his name comes up. What are they talking about anyway?

"I think it'll be okay." Kaito replied. "Don't you think?" He asked. Aimi smiled a bit sadly and sighed. "In my opinion, Kiryuu-senpai would be a bit happy." Kaito encouraged. This is starting to confuse Zero. What will he be a _bit_ happy about? From his perspective, he will _never_ be happy again. He then decided this ridiculous talk. He stepped out.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked in monotone. Kaito turned nervous that he might have heard everything but Aimi was relaxed. She took a deep breath and smilingly turned around. Zero wasn't bothered by her smile anymore. It must have been because of their confrontation a week ago.

"It's nothing, Zero-san. I was just plotting something." She calmly explained.

"Plotting what? Something about taking revenge on me?" He retorted back. She shook her head and looked at him straight in the eye, smiling.

"I was planning on making you chocolates." She answered him sincerely. Kaito has been encouraging her since a moment ago to forget about her doubts and just give him chocolates. "You see, Valentines is tomorrow." She added to her previous statement. "So, will it be okay?" Aimi asked in a really adorable way.

"Why me?" He questioned not minding how cute she was back there. "Isn't there any other people out there?" He continued and Aimi shrugged. Kaito was beginning to get ignore here. It's like they're only the two people here and Zero completely forgot about the task Kaien has given him. Even though he doesn't notice it, every time they talk, everything around them didn't matter at all.

"They're a lot of people I can give." She elucidated. "But, we both know how I li—" He didn't let her finish by putting the pouch in front of her. He doesn't want to hear what will come next. Zero didn't want to be bothered by it anymore. "What is it?" She blinked completely forgetting about what she was about to tell him.

"The chairman wanted me to give it to you." He responded. "I don't know what's inside." He carried on. Aimi took in from him and opened the pouch to see two tickets, a money, cookies in a cute plastic container and a note. Aimi then started to read it aloud.

_Dear Aimi-chan and Kiryuu-kun,_

_Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I was thinking if you two would want to a classical concert on town. I know it has been a while since you last went out so maybe this will be a good idea to be able to catch on to each other. You can't say no or else something bad may happen. Enjoy. The concert will be tomorrow at 6 P.M._

_From Kaien~_

Aimi finished and looked at Zero who was sharing the same confused look. Doesn't the chairman understand at all that they will never be the same like in the past? Aimi sighed and smiled. "I think it can't be helped." She said. Zero was growing more and more irritated with the chairman every passing minute. "Then, I guess I'll be meeting you tomorrow at the gate my 5:30." She reminded. "Then." Aimi left.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay with him?" Kaname asked worried about his little sister. Aimi nodded and smiled assuring him that everything would be just fine. "Take care of yourself okay?" Kaname told the clumsy pureblood and she took off wearing a pink frilled above the knee length skirt and a white blouse frilled at the end and is covered by a red blazer and was paired by a red ribbon tied in her neck. She clipped her silver hair into two high ponytails and removed her glasses.

Aimi walked by the gate to see Zero in a black slacks topped by a white t-shirt and he wore a black coat prevent himself from freezing to death. Aimi looked at him as he leaned by the gate not noticing her presence. She was charmed by him. It also made her smile knowing that he wore white as well. His hands were on the pocket of his coat and he seemed to be so cold. He wore a blue scarf that was very familiar to Aimi.

She stepped forward, not wanting Zero to freeze to death. She hopped in front of him and waved smiling. "Hi." She greeted. Zero stood straight with a killing intent present. How dare her make him wait so long? "Sorry, I was just observing you." Aimi admitted.

"Let's just go." Zero replied ignoring her explanation and started walking down the long stairway. Aimi followed shortly behind him. The walk was cold and silent and they're still far from the concert hall. "Are you cold?" Zero asked breaking the dead silent. Aimi, who's walking beside him, stared up at the taller teen and shook her head. He took a short glance at her and it was silent again.

"I see you're still wearing that scarf." Aimi commented and Zero looked away. That scarf was a gift from Aimi during their first date which was Valentine's Day.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked not wanting to admit that he did treasure it since it was from her. Aimi giggled and Zero looked at her. She smiled and looked up at him, still continuing the walk.

"No, I don't think so. After all, I did treasure Zone." She answered referring to the gift he gave her. She looked ahead and was smiling her natural smile. Zero looking at their way as well. "I just never thought that you'd keep it." Aimi was so happy that he treasured her gift. She still remembers how hard it was for her to learn knitting just to be able to make it to Valentine's Day.

It was silent again and no one talked until they reached their destined area. Zero and Aimi took a seat beside each other. Everything was quiet between them as the show started. The music from each instrument was heart melting and every couple in the establishment is in their lover's arm. It was a sweet and romantic moment but everything between Zero and Aimi is as cold as ice. "Isn't this romantic, Zero?" Aimi asked trying to turn back to being Mizune just for this moment.

"…" Zero didn't respond and Aimi was saddened by this. "Maybe." He finally replied. She smiled a bit and Zero took a glance at her. When he stared at her, he couldn't help but forget that she's the pureblood princess of the Akane family. It turned silent again but it was not as cold as before. Just with a few words spoken and with just a smile, they warmed each other's heart. Just with those things, it made them forget that they're supposed to hate each other.

A few moments later, Aimi felt sleepy and yawn. "Are you sleepy?" Zero asked and she nodded. "You can lean on me if you want." He offered and Aimi looked at him a bit surprised but did as he offered.

"Thank you." She whispered and fell into a slumber. That moment everything is disregarded. Nothing mattered during that time. It's as if time stood still and even thought they don't admit it, deep inside there is an urge telling them to stay like this. Deep inside their hearts, there is still a part that loved one another and never wants to let go. "I wished we stay like this forever." Aimi mumbled. Zero didn't mind those words because those are the same words he wanted to hear ever since that day.

* * *

"I fell asleep." Aimi said stretching her arms. "My body hurts all over." She complained.

"Let's go." Zero stepped in front of her. She looked at him disappointed and how Zero hated that look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't meet his gaze but Zero was sure that she wants to say something due to Aimi fidgeting. "Just tell me already." He said trying to sound not irritated.

"Can't we stay longer? Just go for a walk or something." She answered. Zero didn't reply that made her look up. "It's okay if you don't want." She added.

"Where do you plan on going?" Aimi was shocked but smiled immediately. They went off to different shops since its only 7 o'clock. It was quite fun. Aimi laughed and smiled a lot and they completely forgot about their conflict. They sat on a bench on the park dead beat. Aimi had been pulling Zero here and there for a while now.

"This feels nice." Aimi said. She's lying on Zero's lap looking up at the stars. "I have wanted to be with you all this time." She continued. Zero was not staring at her but her eyes were focused up at the sky. Just by looking at her, it made Zero realized that Aimi is one and the same and that she never change. Only one thing changed about her. She became a pureblood. "Zero, did you really forget about the past and everything we changed?" She looked at Zero with those sad eyes again.

Once again, he didn't say a word. Aimi sat up and turned her back to Zero. "If I say I don't, will things go back the way they are?" Zero answered at last. Aimi turned around and gazed at him straight in the eye.

"Things will never go back to the way they are." She said but her stopped told him that she wasn't finish yet. "But we can always make new things once all things we had become nothing." This was her answer. It just means that she never gave up. She knew that everything won't be the same but she still had hope. She thought that they could start anew.

"I did forget about you." Zero replied and stood up, not wanting to meet her eyes. She thought that it'll be okay that moment. That they can finally be together again but everything didn't go her way. "Let's go back." She nodded and covered her eyes with her locks, trying to stop the tears forming on the corner of her eyes. This was something Zero was good at. Making her believe that everything will be okay but in the end he'll destroy it himself.

* * *

Kumi: Finally!

Zero: So I'm the bad guy.

Kumi: Aren't you? After all, you called me fat.

Zero: Other people did call you fat. You did gain weight.

Kumi: Geez! I'll make sure you'll regret those words… (Laughs maniacally)


End file.
